


Mistletoe Hung Where You Can See

by carmenfoster14



Series: December Prompts [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Christmas Time, Dash is Julia's brother, M/M, Mistletoe, Winter Fics, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: Every couple tries to stop“Look, we’re standing under mistletoe.” is the prompt
Relationships: Dash Haber/Zack
Series: December Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037055
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Mistletoe Hung Where You Can See

_Dash_

I wrapped my coat around my waist tightly.

It was cold outside.

Zack drove up around the school.

"Get in, babe," he told me, unlocking the door.

"Alright. Thank you for picking me up. Julia's got to get stuff for her little. It's so cold," I muttered as I slid into the car.

"No problem! Also, yeah it is super cold."

We got to the painting workshop I was working in two hours.

Ricky Montgomery's 'This December' played over the speakers.

"Look, babe!" Zack exclaimed.

"What?" I saw what he was pointing at. He was just really cute when he was excited.

"We're standing under mistletoe," he said softly, kissing me softly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, can you help me set up the paints?"


End file.
